


Touch

by MLauren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The neglected cat, like right after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: A drabble about Catra's most basic needs.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Touch

_**Touch** _

M. Lauren

* * *

**A finger leisurely stroked her ear.** Descending lower, Adora found the patch of sensitive skin nearest to Catra’s head. Try as she might, Catra couldn’t fight the deep purr that escaped her throat, caused only ever, by Adora herself.

The scratches didn’t stop there, however. They continued down Catra’s neck and beneath her jaw. She found herself instinctively curling forward into Adora’s hands. Her whole body moved with the sensations coursing through her fur. Her reactions were primal; _necessary_. Each time Adora’s nail met her scalp, Catra felt her claws extend further past their finger tip.

It was then for which Catra realized just how long she’d neglected the feline part of her.

Instead of feeling the relief she should have, Catra pulled herself away. She sat up on all fours, drawing her knees tight against her chest. 

“Adora, stop,” she scolded, batting away the hand that tried to follow her. 

“Did- did I do something wrong?” Adora’s head tilted to the side. She buried her scorned hand in her lap in an attempt to hide her guilt. 

“No, you idiot... You didn’t anything wrong,” her mismatched eyes drew away from Adora’s fixed stare. 

“What is it, then?” she lowered her hands to the bed. Adora slowly crawled closer to Catra, mindful to leave space between them. 

“I like it- you petting me or _whatever_ ,” Catra flippantly stated. 

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” 

Catra didn’t reply. She was surprised by the intense anger Adora’s question caused her to feel. It had her hands balling into fists, and her ears flattening against her head. 

“It would be- _if_ I deserved it...”

Hearing her response, Adora’s breathing stalled. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means, Adora. I don’t deserve to feel like this- not yet, anyway...”

Blue eyes widened and Adora came closer still, “I don’t believe that for a second. I’m here with you now, aren’t I? Why don’t I get a say in what you do and don’t deserve?”

Catra scoffed, “You’re too nice to decide what I deserve. Besides, I shouldn’t allow myself to have something that could have solved the majority of my problems years ago...” 

Her brows lowered. Adora shook her head, “I don’t understand- allowed yourself what?”

The response didn’t come easily. Catra worked to refrain from saying anything at all, but Adora wouldn’t let it go. When she tried to stand, Adora pulled her back down. With two hands braced around her forearm, Catra couldn’t bring herself to leave. She might not have deserved Adora’s touch, but rejecting Adora, the person, was much harder now. 

Deciding against her escape, Catra settled back on the bed. She allowed Adora’s hand to slide down the length of her arm, and intertwine their fingers together. 

“Tell me,” Adora proded. 

Catra shook her head, “It’s embarrassing...”

“I don’t care if it’s embarrassing! It’s just us here. Who’s going to know if we don’t tell them ourselves?”

Adora’s soft tone had Catra feeling itchy. She bruised her cheek into her shoulder as she turned from Adora’s stare. “I need it, _okay_? I need to be touched. I didn’t realize, now I do; and the anger, the frustration- all of it would have gone away if I just let you in sooner...”

She could have put up a good rant for her. Adora had the best argument planned for just the occasion, but she said nothing instead. This moment between them didn't call for words; it required action. Catra needed something basic; a basic need, and one she'd been neglecting herself of for far too long. 

As Adora reached out her hand, Catra flinched. Her face buried between her knees in avoidance. Upon being touched, the hiss that pulled between her teeth startled them both. Adora’s hand stilled, and Catra’s back went rigid. 

“Trust me, okay?” Adora pleaded softly. 

Without a second thought, she stroked her hand across the top of Catra’s head. She let it fall down her neck and along her spine. Catra’s own body betrayed her then. She was at risk of tipping over as Adora’s hand continued against her sides. 

“Adora, please stop,” Catra whimpered, but this time, she didn’t pull away . 

And Adora didn’t stop. She took it as a sign, continuing upward until her nails raked into the soft fur at the base of Catra’s ear. 

A long purr erupted from her chest. Catra’s pupils blew wide as her eyes rose to attention. She brought her head closer to Adora’s lap, and settled with an ear against Adora’s thigh. 

“You deserve this,” Adora whispered. “-not because I say so, but because I deserve this, too.” 

At that, Catra gave in entirely. Her body fell limp after curling into Adora’s waist. For as long as the scratches continued, Catra remained alert. Her skin rumbled with a sound of contentment she’d only ever known to be caused by Adora, herself. 

* * *

_Cheers,_

_M._


End file.
